Frozen (Chase and Elsa style)
Cast: *Chase/Anna as Anna *Elsa as Queen Elsa *Cliffjumper/Snowy the artic wolf/Hiro as Kristoff *Olaf the Snow dog as Olaf *Shimmer the winter mink as Sven *Steel as Hans Trivia *This is has some extra added parts Story (See Frozen Heart) Chapter 1 One summer night, a German Shepard named Chase woke up and strode out of his PupHouse. He went to go see his sister, Elsa. "Elsa!" Chase whisper-called, "Elsa!" He pounced on top of the black and white pup. "Wake up wake up wake up!" Chase pleaded, shaking his sister gently. "Chase...." Elsa mumbled, groggily, "go back to sleep..!" "But I just can't go back to sleep!" Chase said, dramatically, "the sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!" "Go play by yourself!" Elsa said, playfully shoving Chase away. The Police pup wouldn't back down. He climbed back up onto Elsa's back and tugged gently at her ear. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Chase asked. That woke her up. The two pups raced into the Lobby, their tails wagging a mile a minute. "Do it! Do it!" Chase howled. "Be patient!" Elsa giggled, waving her two front paws. "Whoa!" Chase gasped, watching Elsa create a snowball with her powers. "You ready?" Elsa smirked, throwing the snowball in the air. "This...is...AWESOME!!!" Chase yelped, burying his body into a snow mound. The two pups created a snow dog, and Elsa made her talk. "Hi!" Elsa said, waving the dog's twiggy arms, "I'm Slush! And I like warm hugs!" "I love her, Elsa!" Chase cried, racing over to the snow-dog and hugging her. The two pups created snow slides, and had a blast!" Chase jumped up onto a snow mound. "Try to catch me, Elsa!" Chase smirked, jumping. "Hang on!" Elsa said, creating more and more snow mounds, higher with every blow. "Aroooooooo!" Chase howled enjoying the snow that his sister was creating. "Wait!" Elsa yelped, warning Chase that he was going too fast. Suddenly, Elsa lost her balance and slipped on the ice that she created! To the Search and Rescue pup's horror, Chase jumped. "NO!" Elsa cried, shooting a blast of ice at Chase. But it didn't hit below Chase's paws. It hit his head! "Ow!" Chase yelped, as he slid down a snow slide, unconscious. Elsa raced to her brother's side. "Kid?" Elsa asked, hoping Chase was alright. There was no reply. Suddenly, and to Elsa's horror, Chase's right ear tip turned an ice blue color. "Mama! Papa!" Elsa called to her parents, Pace and Shayla. As the German Shepard grieved for her brother, the whole Lobby was frosted over. "It's ok, Chase," Elsa sobbed, tears pricked her eyes, "I've got you!" Suddenly, Pace and Shayla burst into the Lobby. "Elsa, what have you done?" Pace asked. "This is getting out of hand!" Ryder said. "It was an accident!" Elsa cried. She looked back at Chase, "I'm sorry, Chase..!" "He's ice cold!" Shayla cried, putting her paw to Chase's head. "C'mon, I know where we have to go!" Ryder said to the dogs. They were unaware that Cliffjumper snuck along... **** The dogs raced away, Pace and Shayla riding on some horses while Ryder was riding on his ATV, Chase in his lap, and Elsa drove her Frozen styled truck, ice trailing behind her, of course Cliffjumper trailed along behind her. They were unaware of the artic wolf and snow mink that saw them dash by. "Ice?" The artic wolf said in awe, looking down at the ice. Soon, they artic wolf and mink were on their way "Faster, Shimmer!" The wolf barked, looking over her shoulder. Shimmer chirped and jumped onto the wolf's back, her head peeking over the wolf's head. They hid behind a large ice block and watched what was happening. "Help!" Pace cried, "it's my son!" The ice balls rolled toward them and turned into various artic animals. "It's Pace!" A polar bear cried. "And some of the PAW Patrol!" cried an Artic fox. The queen of the Artic animals, an Aric wolf named Lyla, came forward. "Born with the powers or cursed?" She asked, looking at Elsa. "Born," Elsa replied. "And they're getting stronger!" Pace warned. The wolf looked at Chase. "You're lucky it wasn't his heart. It's not easily cured. But the head can be." "Do what you must!" Shayla barked. "I'll remove all memory of the accident and for the rest of the town's citizens," the Queen said. "What about the pups?" Cliffjumper asked, "Zuma, Rocky, Skye and the others?" "Their memories of Elsa's powers are erased too," Lyla sighed, "but don't worry. I left the fun. Only you here will only know...." "I'm so sorry Chase...." Elsa whimpered licking Chase's head. "Listen to me, Elsa," Lyla said, "your powers will only get stronger. There is beauty in it. But also grave danger!" Elsa gasped. "You'll need to control it. But for now," Lyla said, putting her ice cold paw around Elsa, "fear will be your enemy..." "Don't worry, she'll control it," Ryder assured, "for now, we'll lift the bridge. Only on rescue missions it'll come down. And Elsa'll need to stay inside her PupHouse. During missions she'll come out. But I'll have to keep her away from everyone. Including Chase..." Work in Progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Sneak Peeks Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies